Sylar, the real Heroe
by NicoLuque
Summary: Despues de que Peter haya explotado, y Nathan salvado la ciudad de Nueva York, Sylar logró escapar a pesar de ser atravesado por la espada de Hiro. Ahora debe continuar con un nuevo plan, buscando conseguir mas poder del que ya tiene.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Nunca supo ni el cómo ni el porqué de su supervivencia, sin embargo allí se encontraba. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y aquel dormitorio desordenado y descuidado no era un lugar del todo agradable para descansar. Sin embargo estaba huyendo y debía conformarse con lo que conseguía.

El recuerdo de Nathan volando, alejando a Peter de la ciudad seguía presente en su mente. Nunca lograría entender porque hizo aquello. Morir por alguien... eso si que no lo concebiría. Una puntada en su pecho, y paso un dedo por la herida que todavía no terminaba de sanar. No podía creer que Hiro le hubiera atravesado tan fácilmente con aquella espada, pero buscaría venganza. Soñaba constantemente con parar el tiempo, tele transportarse a su disposición. Eso sí que sería agradable. Y también fantaseaba con su venganza, la cual no sería para nada misericordiosa.

Otra puntada, y se tuvo que acomodar mejor para evitar aquel dolor insoportable. La herida había vuelto a sangrar, y buscó entre sus cosas un par de vendas. Empeoraba, definitivamente, pero tenía suerte de estar vivo. No podía creer que Isaac se hubiera equivocado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eso no le volvería a pasar, por supuesto. Con aquel nuevo poder podría premeditar todo antes que sucediera, y ya aprendía a controlarlo.

Pero la persona que realmente le preocupaba, y que realmente deseaba tener bajo su merced era Peter. Aquel poder era increíble, podía hacer lo mismo que él sin siquiera ensuciarse sus manos. Lo envidiaba, definitivamente. Y una parte de sus ser le decía que él debería ser la última muerte que ejecutara. No, la penúltima. Todavía quedaba cierta persona que debía matar personalmente.

Sylar suspiraba entrecortadamente, mientras se limpiaba otra vez la herida. Haber escapado por aquella cañería había sido imprudente, pero necesario. Era la única forma que tenía en aquel momento para escapar, y agradecía que hubiera funcionado.

Trató de levantarse, y fue hacia la ventana. Se encontraba en la zona mas precaria de New York, y aquello lo demostraba. No se veía ninguna persona en la calle, solo montones de basura a los costados, bañados en una densa neblina que imposibilitaba la vista. Por un lado debía agradecer aquello, nadie se atrevería a buscarlo allí. Pero todavía estaban presentes en su mente unas palabras que había escuchado cuando fue a buscar a Peter. "Tenemos un nuevo sistema de rastreo. Te encuentra donde sea, cuando sea." Aquello lo preocupaba, y no tenía la más remota idea de qué podría ser. Debía averiguarlo pronto, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Su plan se creaba en su cabeza, uniendo cada pieza correctamente. Debía recuperarse, buscar a Suresh, eliminar el sistema de rastreo, ir tras Hiro y, finalmente, buscar a Peter. El orden no era al azar, si quería triunfar debía hacer paso por paso. Paciencia.

Caminaba con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios. Ejercitaba aquel nuevo poder que le había costado su "amistad" con Suresh. Podía oír a cada persona metros a la redonda, y aún así saber quien decía cada cosa. Latidos, respiraciones. Todo lo necesario para saber lo que sentía cada uno. No le podían mentir, ya eso era imposible, y lo disfrutaba. Se tocaba inconscientemente su pecho, y en él la profunda cicatriz que tenía de recuerdo. Una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Agarró un periódico de un negocio, sin que nadie lo notara. Hacía rato que buscaba noticias, algún indicio del paradero del Doctor, y no había pensado que ese día finalmente lo encontraría. Te tengo susurró en su mente mientras leía aquella nota. "Mañana arribará el Dr. Suresh a las Vegas para dar una conferencia sobre el extraño fenómeno producido la semana pasada en el centro de New York, donde se observó en lo más alto del cielo una intensa explosión que muchos expertos clasificaron como nuclear. Según el Doctor indio, la explosión fue causada por un hombre y tiene serias evidencias que corroboran su historia, por increíble que ésta parezca..."

Peter, Peter... dejas muchas huellas en tu camino, y gracias a ti el mundo por fin abrirá los ojos a nuestra existencia. Te felicitaré personalmente, descuida...

Seguía caminando hacía la estación de autobuses. No contaba con el dinero suficiente para un avión, desde luego, pero así era mejor. Llamaría menos la atención. Debía moverse rápido, si aquel sistema de rastreo era tan efectivo como decían, no podría permanecer en un único sitio por mucho tiempo. Se acercó a la acera, y llamó a un taxi.

Debería estar allí en 5 minutos, pero un accidente demoró el tráfico. Impaciente, sintiéndose demasiado inseguro, pagó al taxista y se bajó. Podría caminar, al fin y al cabo no se encontraba muy lejos. Pasó al lado del accidente. Un choque de autos, como era muy frecuente en aquellos días. Ver a aquella persona ensangrentada le trajo recuerdos a su memoria. Claire. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado de ella¿De su poder? Aquello cambiaba sus planes: si quería asegurar su supervivencia era conveniente encontrarla primero. Pero aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza al ver la muerte de su recién encontrado padre le daban lastima. Podría esperar e ir primero a Peter, y así no tener que matarla. Aunque aquello era demasiado arriesgado. Para el momento de su encuentro, era probable que Peter hubiese recolectado poderes suficientes como para vencerlo, sin duda. Eso lo ponía en una situación muy diferente, y un intenso debate se llevaba a cabo en su mente. ¿Matar a mas personas para fortalecerse¿Ir directo a Peter, arriesgarte y absorber su habilidad¿O ir hacía Claire, y hacerse invencible?

Pero todavía había algo que lo perturbaba. Se sentó unos momentos, para poder así pensar tranquilo. Recordó la visita a su madre, y el dilema que se había planteando al pensar que estaba destinado a volar la ciudad. ¿No había concluido, en aquel momento, que no quería matar a mas gente inocente? Pero¿eran aquellas personas como él inocentes? El proporcionaba una cura, un alivio. Sin duda, era eso lo que lo motivaba a seguir haciéndolo. Aunque¿qué pasaba con aquellas personas que no se lo habían pedido? Ted, por ejemplo. Si, el estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera contar de aliviar su ira, incluso a él mismo, pero al final había demostrado querer vivir. Sin embargo, Sylar le cortó la cabeza sin poner objeciones, sin tener segundos pensamientos.

Aquello seguía molestándolo. Dos muertes. Tres muertes. Total, una vez que acabara con Peter no necesitaría matar a nadie mas. Aparte había otra cosa. Si mataba a Peter, pero no a Claire, la destrozaría. Primero su padre, luego su tío. Sin duda aquello acabaría con la pequeña muchacha. Y, teniendo en cuenta esto, se reconfortó. Tal vez no sería tan malo matarla a ella también. Sólo le haría un favor.

Decidido, volvió a levantarse y se dirigió a su destino. Tomó el colectivo sin miramientos, y pronto estaría en Las Vegas, comenzando su nuevo plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No necesitaba alojarse en ningún lugar. Sólo faltaban un par de horas para la conferencia, y una vez que encontrara a Suresh y acabara con el asunto podría irse de allí. Merodeaba sin rumbo fijo, esperando que el tiempo pasara. Una hora. Estaba sentado en frente del casino donde todo sucedería. Jugaba con sus manos impacientemente, mientras las personas comenzaban a llegar. Media hora, y pudo distinguir al Dr. Suresh entrar al casino. No podía arriesgarse a ingresar en ese momento, habían demasiada prensa. Debía ser invisible, un fantasma, así que se paró y comenzó a buscar la puerta trasera.

No tardó en encontrarla, y después de deshacerse de unos guardias estaba sentado entre el público. En el medio de la conferencia, el doctor perdió el hilo. Había descubierto a Sylar sentado a unos metros de él, y aquello lo había distraído. Fueron treinta segundos, y este último notó un ligero cambió en el palpitar de su presa. Le dedicó un sonrisa irónica, mientras no quitaba sus ojos de encima. Dos minutos, y Suresh tuvo que reanudar el monólogo ya que su audiencia empezaba a impacientarse.

Sylar pudo notar que estaba nervioso, y el indio comenzaba a sudar discretamente. Movía sus manos y se acomodaba la corbata cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Se podía notar a simple vista que no quería estar allí, y eso trajo malas consecuencias en la prensa. Todos creyeron que estaba mintiendo, y aquella conferencia terminó en desastre.

Después de veinte minutos, antes de lo planeado, todos comenzaron a retirarse, mientras Suresh, en un intento fallido, trataba de convencerlos de lo contrario. Cinco minutos más, y Sylar era el único que se encontraba entre el público. Al percatarse de esto, el doctor trató de abandonar el lugar rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un movimiento de su mano derecha, y Suresh estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Parece que perdió adeptos, pero descuide, yo escucharé el resto de su conferencia – una sonrisa cruel se figuraba en su rostro, mientras subía a la tarima.

El doctor se paró lentamente buscando algo que tenía en su bolso, pero Sylar se le adelanto, y al arrebatárselo tiró una pistola al suelo.

-Me haces gracia – comenzó a decir mientras levantaba aquel arma -Creía que eras inteligente, ¿no te das cuenta que esto no me hará nada? - y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le entrego la pistola a su víctima. Parecía demente, y su expresión ayudaba a trasmitir eso. Pero no era una demencia normal, sino que producía temor el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez los actos que había cometido en el pasado habían dejado su huella. Algo invisible físicamente, pero que marca a una persona de por vida.

-Siento que tu corazón se acelera. ¿Me tienes miedo? – una risa estridente llenó el lugar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Sylar? – era un susurro lamentable, incluso suplicante. Sus ojos se llenaban de temor, y no podía mirar a su opresor directamente a los ojos.

-Simplemente a ti, y ese magnifico sistema de rastreo del que hablabas.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo diré? Mátame si quieres, ya has hecho demasiado daño. Yo sólo me sentiré reconfortado, y así podrás acabar lo que haz hecho con mi padre.

-Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado útil para matarte. Todavía espero esa lista, sin duda. Además, creo que podrás hacer algo importante finalmente. Esta conferencia fue el principio, tú serás el encargado de decirle al mundo que aquí estamos, y que deben temernos. – dijo Sylar lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo que trató de hacer hoy acá no es para que te teman, Sylar. Sólo busco apoyo para conseguir una cura, una manera de revertirlo.

Aquel hombre dejó de sonreír. Lo que el doctor había dicho impactó en su persona sin una explicación aparente. Su voz ya no era irónica ni calmada, sino que sonaba cruel, incluso frío y vacía.

-¿Así que eso somos para ti? ¿Algo que merece ser "curado"?

-¿Y que son exactamente para ti? Sólo quieres esa lista para matarlos, y yo no te ayudaré en ese propósito.- Sonaba valiente, incluso desafiante. Yo no sentía temor, sabía que era parte de algo y que si debía morir allí y de esa forma, así lo haría. Pero Sylar seguía mirándolo, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa irónica.

Aquel hombre tenía sus métodos, y no iba dejar que su presa se escapara sin obtener lo que buscaba. Otro movimiento de su mano, y Suresh se encontraba inmóvil, aferrado a uno de las sillas allí presentes. Podría quedarse toda la noche allí, "persuadiendo" al doctor para que le dijera donde estaba el sistema, pero no era prudente. No podía permitirse quedarse en un lugar por demasiado tiempo, así que debía dejar de lados las sutilezas.

Usó todos sus poderes en su máxima expresión, y al cabo de media hora tenía a Suresh a su disposición.

-Como ya he dicho, no te mataré. Todavía puedes cumplir un papel importante, pero ahora háblame sobre ese sistema. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- No... n-no te lo d-diré... – temblaba y sonaba suplicante. Era una escena lamentable, pero Sylar sabía como tratar aquello. -¡Espera! Por favor... no sigas.. Matt... ella está con él..

- ¿Ella? ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba confundido. –No me digas que el sistema es una persona. ¿Alguien como yo, tal vez?- aquello comenzaba a interesarle. Tal vez sacaría ventaja de su amenaza, y expresó ese sentimiento en una suave risa.

- Sólo es una niña... no le hagas daño... – La tristeza podía verse reflejada en sus ojos. Era una petición sin sentido, y sus palabras se esfumaban en aquella habitación sin llegar a los oídos de su opresor.

- Así que esta con el policía... tal vez pueda sacarle provecho a esto. Ahora dime, ¿dónde se encuentran? – torturaba a aquel hombre con el simple movimiento de sus dedos, y los gritos rasgaban sus oídos en una dulce caricia. Disfrutaba aquello, por mas que lo negara y se rehusara, ver a aquel humano ceder bajo su poder lo excitaba.

- No lo se... detente por favor... ¡NO LO SE! – una lagrima recorría su mejilla y en su rostro desaparecía hasta el último rasgo de dignidad. Había dicho que estaba preparado para morir, sin duda, pero aquello era diferente. Sentía temor, y sus pensamientos comenzaban a cambiar. ¿Realmente podría renunciar a su vida? ¿Pensaba que su misión estaba cumplida? Por más que tratara de buscar un respuesta, el dolor se hacía cada vez mas insoportable y no lo dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para oír sus pensamientos.

Media hora, y la tortura seguía sin proporcionar ningún resultado positivo. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en aquel lugar, y si realmente quería protegerse debía marcharse. Decidiendo que aquel hombre no le podría decir nada más útil que lo anterior, desistió. –Tan sólo recuerda que vendré a buscarte, y quiero esa lista.

Se paró lentamente, frotándose sus manos como si buscara limpiárselas. El policía. Tal vez otra muerte en su camino, ¿quién lo diría? Aquel hombre que hacía unas horas se lamentaba de tener que derramar más sangre inocente se encontraba allí, reconfortándose con el pensamiento de obtener un nuevo poder, sin importar lo que aquello costara. Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, además, debía poner todo su empeño en buscar a Parkman.

Al disponerse a dejar el lugar, un sonido lo detuvo. Podía sentir a sus espaldas a Suresh moviéndose, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. No necesitaba leer mentes para saber lo que aquel hombre pretendía hacer, y el estallido que se escuchó segundos mas tarde comprobó aquello. Sólo había pestañado, y la bala se encontraba detenida detrás de su cabeza. Otro movimiento, y la misma cayó en el suelo, retumbando en aquella habitación.

- Lo digo de verdad Suresh, pensaba que era más inteligente. – Su risa se elevó en el aire, llenando cada rincón. Era una carcajada inquietante, teñida de maldad, y el doctor deseó con todas sus fueras que se detuviera.

Abandonó al indio en aquella sala, sin ningún remordimiento de lo que había hecho. Suspiró suavemente, mientras en su mente sólo pensaba la forma de encontrarlo. Otro obstáculo, pero todo valdría la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Realmente no sabía donde se encontraba aquel oficial de policía, pero había escuchado que el mismo estaba trabajando nuevamente. Guiado por suposiciones, decidió buscarlo en la antigua central donde Parkman ejercía su cargo. Así fue como volvió a Los Ángeles. El viaje fue tranquilo, rápido y sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad fue buscar a Matt. Visitó la oficina de policías, pero no tubo suerte. La única información que consiguió fue cierto rumor de que el oficial Parkman no había vuelto nunca a su trabajo, a pesar de que se lo habían devuelto. Pero, usando algunas de sus habilidades pudo conseguir la dirección de su casa. No se encontraba lejos, y podría ir inmediatamente a hacerle una "amigable" visita.

El cielo se había nublado repentinamente, y una densa neblina comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad, algo no muy frecuente por allí. Oscurecía rápidamente, y Sylar se encontraba envuelto en un gran saco, cubriéndose del frío que se hacía cada vez más intenso. Podía observar aquella vivienda frente a sus ojos, y distinguía a dos individuos que danzaban felices en la sala de estar. La música se oía distante, aunque él podía escucharla perfectamente.

Las sombras pasaban por la ventana, marcando su silueta en aquella espectral noche de invierno. Una mueca extraña, asemejándose a una sonrisa, se creó en su rostro. Se dirigió hacía la puerta, y procedió a llamar a través del timbre.

Pasos. La música se detuvo.

-¿Quién es?

- Sylar

- ¿Q-quien?

Un haz de luz cruzó el umbral al entreabrirse de la puerta. Allí estaba Matt, parado con una expresión pálida y llena de temor dominando su rostro. No podía creer que aquel asesino se encontrara frente a él, y no sabía porqué le había abierto la puerta. Tal vez sólo fue el deseo de comprobar si era cierto, pero en ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa mas que cerrarla.

Un movimiento de su mano, y el oficial Parkman cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sylar entró sin miramientos, y al cerrar la puerta pudo distinguir la esposa de aquel hombre. Iba por su cuarto mes de embarazo, como bien se comenzaba a notar en su cuerpo. El miedo reinando en su ser, y no hizo mas que buscar el teléfono.

-Alto. – dijo Sylar suavemente, manteniendo la calma. Otro movimiento de sus dedos, y lo que aquella mujer intentaba agarrar se dirigió hacia sus manos. – No creo que sea una buena idea llamar a la policía. Además, ¿no es tu esposo uno de ellos? – una sonrisa irónica dominó la escena.

-N-no te diré está.

El policía ya se estaba recuperando del golpe, y se paraba lentamente para hacer frente a la situación. Se dirigió hacía su esposa. Por un minuto Sylar se había extrañado al saber que aquel hombre sabía el porqué de su visita, pero al recordar su poder no hizo mas que reír.

- Eso lo veremos, supongo. Si puedes leer mentes, sabrás lo que tengo pensado hacer – y sus ojos se dirigieron a la temblorosa mujer.

- ¡No tocarás a mi esposa! No te diré donde está Molly, porque no lo se...

- ¿Molly? ¿Así que tiene nombre?

- ¡Por supuesto! Molly Walker, y sólo es una niña – sentía que la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y buscaba con su mano libre la pistola que llevaba siempre con él.

- Walker... me suena familiar. ¿No será de aquella familia de la cual obtuve tan excepcionales habilidades? – y alzó un brazo lentamente. De él comenzó a salir una neblina densa y pesada. El frió comenzó a apoderarse de Matt, y sin poder reaccionar soltó el arma que tenía detrás de su espalda. Sylar bajó su brazo con una sonrisa. – ¿No entienden que esas armas mortales no me hacen nada? Patéticos.. – un tono de desprecio se apoderaba de sus palabras.

Le restó importancia a aquel asunto, y comenzó a pasear impacientemente por la sala. Debía apurarse, si la muchacha no se encontraba allí, tal vez lo estuvieran buscando. No podía arriesgarse a aquello, todavía no estaba preparado. Recordó a Suresh, y supuso que no tardaría tanto en sacarle la información a aquel individuo. Clavó sus ojos en Matt, y pudo ver el temor reflejado en los de él. Sabía lo que Sylar se proponía y de lo que era capaz, y no podía permitir que su esposa y su futuro hijo corrieran peligro.

- Está bien, te lo diré. Pero sólo con la promesa de que no harás lo que estas pensando, no puedo permitirlo.

Una risa fría llenó aquel lugar, volviendo el aire mas denso de lo que realmente era. Matt no entendía si aquello era un si o un no, pero no podía arriesgarse. Le tomó sólo unos segundos en entrar en su mente, y descubrir que podía confiar en él.

- Se fue con D.L. Ahora está con ellos, pero por favor, no la mates... sólo es una niña...

- Creo que no me hace falta contestar eso, ya sabes lo que debo hacer – una sonrisa amarga dominando sus facciones.

Una lagrima rodó por el rostro de aquel policía, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sentenciado la vida de aquella pequeña e inocente niña, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Era su propia vida la que estaba en riesgo, e incluso mas importante la de su familia. Por más que lo lamentara, debía convencerse de que aquello era lo correcto. Aún así, Sylar tardaría en llegar a donde ellos estaban, y había tiempo para advertirles. Todavía podía redimirse, y estaba completamente seguro de que se podrían defender.

Pero Sylar seguía allí parado, en frente de aquella puerta. Comenzaba a pensar claramente, y una idea se cruzó en su mente. "Una muerte más, una muerte menos... esto no hará la diferencia" pensaba mientras acariciaba sus manos. Podía sentir la mirada de su próxima víctima clavada en su nuca, y el repentino acelerar de sus latidos. Lo sabía, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Giró sobre sus talones y dirigió su mano derecha hacía el cuello de aquel hombre. Lo mantenía suspendido en el aire, sin siquiera tocarlo. Podía sentir los gritos incesables de aquella mujer, rogando por la vida de sus esposo. Pero ya no había por que rogar, ya estaba todo terminado.

- Dile adiós a tu esposa. – una petición incoherente, que sabía que no iba a ser cumplida. Alzó su mano izquierda, y con su dedo índice extendido comenzó a recorrer la cabeza de su victima, en la base del cráneo.

Concentró todas sus energías en aquel punto, sintiendo un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo. La emoción de matar nuevamente, y la recompensa que obtendría al terminar aquello. Los gritos ya se hacían distantes, y las lagrimas rebotaban en el alfombrado suelo. Una melodía triste, creada por los sonidos de la miseria. La mujer dejaba de emitir sonidos, sólo se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo inerte de su esposo, el cual carecía de un cerebro. Sylar seguía de pie, concentrándose en la masa que flotaba frente a él. Podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Todo era claro, y la felicidad recorría su alma.

Aquella materia se desvaneció lentamente, y Sylar podía sentir una nueva corriente de energía atravesando su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos, y los lamentos volvieron a escucharse. La mujer seguía sin expresar nada a través de sus labios, pero Sylar la escuchaba igual. Sonrió una vez mas, disfrutando aquel nuevo poder, y abandonó aquella casa. Sabía que dejaba tras de si una mujer y un niño que todavía no había nacido, a los cuales le había arrebatado la persona más importante de sus vidas. Pero ni una gota de pena, lástima o lamento se hizo presente en él. Y se fue de allí, sabiendo que nada de aquello importaba, nada valía.


End file.
